Voyager Nitrozord
Voyager Nitrozord is the first Megazord used by the Space Blitz Rangers in Bikini Rangers Space Blitz, a combination of the five Voyager Nitrozord. Overview The rangers ready their Nitrozord Cards that read "Gosei (whatever their zord is called)". The rangers activate them, summoning their Voyagerzord. The Rangers lock their morphers onto the zords' dashboards once entering the cockpits. When combined the Rangers teleport to a more central cockpit using the same teleportation technology Emmanuelle Chriqui uses for transport. It's able to fire its Zord component heads like projectiles to execute the Multi Zord Attack, and control to execute the Blitz Punch and the Blitz Kick. The Voyager Nitrozord is armed with a large sword that it uses to execute the Blitz Strike slash attack. History The Voyager Nitrozord was always part of the Space Blitz Rangers' battle system. However, they didn't use their Mechazords until their encounter with Yuffo. They had defeated Yuffo with Victory Charge. However, Kyle Richards' Space satellite dish arrived and made him giant-sized. With his power to separate into saucer sections, both Emmanuelle Chriqui and RoboBeauty iQ told the Rangers to call on their Voyagerzords for battle. Voyagerzords Dragon Voyager The Dragon Nitrozord Card summons the head of the Dragon Voyager. It fully forms by combining with an airliner body and uses its fire breath and missile in combat. Its tail also becomes a sword to the Voyager Nitrozord. Phoenix Voyager The Phoenix Nitrozord Card summons the head of the Phoenix Voyager from the Command Center. It fully forms by combining with an F-15 fighter jet as a body, which can perform the Phoenix Laser that consists fire a beam from its mouth, and Tickle Attack that consists to use its beak to cause tickles its opponent. It forms Voyager Nitrozord's left arm. Snake Voyager The Snake Nitrozord Card summons the head of the Snake Voyager. It fully forms by combining with a train as a body. It forms the waist, right leg, and upper left leg of Voyager Nitrozord. Tiger Voyager The Tiger Nitrozord Card summons the head of the Tiger Voyager. It fully forms by combining with a bulldozer as a body and It forms the lower left leg of Voyager Nitrozord. Shark Voyager The Shark Nitrozord Card summons the head of the Shark Voyager. It fully forms by combining with a submarine as a body, which can attack with torpedoes. It forms Voyager Nitrozord's right arm. Additional Formations *Voyager Nitrozord can combine with the Sky Brothers Voyager to become Sky Brothers Voyager Nitrozord. *Voyager Nitrozord can combine with the Land Brothers Voyager to become Land Brothers Voyager Nitrozord. *Voyager Nitrozord can combine with the Sea Brothers Voyager to become Sea Brothers Voyager Nitrozord. *Voyager Nitrozord can combine with the Sea, Land, and Sky Brothers Voyager and the Datazord to become ' Voyager Datazord'. *Voyager Nitrozord can combine with the Grand Mechazord to become Grand Voyager Mechazord. See Also *Gosei Great - Super Sentai counterpart in Tensou Sentai Goseiger. *Gosei Great Megazord - Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Megaforce. Category:Space Blitz Series Category:Zords Category:Five-Piece Megazords Category:Megazord Category:Red Ranger Zords Category:Blue Ranger Zords Category:Yellow Ranger Zords Category:Black Ranger Zords Category:Pink Ranger Zords